Hades Zagreus Villalobos
In Construction Hades Villalobos, known for the vast majority of his life as simply Darth Hades the Sith Emperor and known to his cruelty as the Dark Emperor of the Dark Empire Sith Empire, he was a Dark Lord of the Sith who reconstituted the Sith Empire after its destruction in the First Multi-Universal and went on to rule it for over 500 quintillion years and was one of the main antagonist in LOTM: Sword of Kings storyline alongside The Fallen, Leohart the Prince of Hell, Aryana Westcott, Eckidina KnightWalker and Diabla the Qliphoth Tyrant and was considered one of the 4th most dangerous being in the history of the existence and considered the most evil Sith who have ever lived. Darth Hades was a Sith who lived by possessing the bodies of the strongest beings he met in his lifetime and used their bodies to keep himself alive. To the people of the Sith Empire over which he ruled in his later life, he was His Glorious Majesty, Master Hades, Immortal Master and God of the Sith—their Immortal Emperor. Born in 54,000,000,000,000,000 BBY in Tenebrae planet, the illegitimate Sith son of Lord Halmast of Medriaas and a poor farm woman, the child who eventually became the apprentice of Darth Ragnos, the founder of Sith Empire, after killed his own father at the age of ten and was granted the title of Lord Hades by the then–Dark Lord Marka Ragnos three years later. Hades conquested his homeworld by brainwashing the military and took his planet in 2 years, he then renamed his world Nathema and ruled it for the next century, content to exclude himself from Sith power struggles and even the Multi-Universal War when the First Jedi Order destroyed the Empire in 50 years later. Summoning the remaining Sith Lords to Nathema with the promise of salvation from the Jedi, Darth Hades turned on his fellows and used their strength to perform a ritual that made him immortal, at the expense of every living thing on Nathema. After he became immortal, Darth Ragnos was killed by him and so Darth Hades became the 2nd emperor of Sith Emperor for 500 quintillion years and still rule to this day. Shedding his identity as Darth Hades, the self-proclaimed Sith Emperor led the scattered survivors of the Empire on a twenty-year odyssey into the Unknown Regions of the Multi-Universe, where he established a new Sith Empire on the lost colony universe of Dromund Kaas. He delved deep into the mysteries of the dark side of the Force as his people built a new civilization and expanded the Empire's domain over the next 400 billion years. His life prolonged through the power of the ritual, the Emperor sought a way to repeat the same feat of Sith magic on a universal scale. However, doing so required a war—war that would destroy civilizations and fuel his power so that he could consume everything in the existence and become like a god. To that end, the Emperor invaded many universes and enslaved many warriors to fight for him, turning them in Sith, soldiers or even mindless zombies. With that, the Sith Empire launched their first attack on the Multi-Universe, entering in history as the 2nd most powerful Dark Empire on existence, with Triggers Hell being the first most powerful. However, several conflicts started with Triggers Hell no one of them planned to divide their future worlds with other organizations. During the course of the war, the Emperor's efforts to create the extensions of his will known as the Children of the Emperor were nearly derailed by his traitorous apprentice Exal Kressh, but Kressh was eliminated before she could do lasting harm to her Sith Master's plans. As the war raged on, Hades discovered many things about the Dark Side and was able to become the Dark Side itself, and later was known as the Sith God as he became the most powerful second most powerful being on existence and was said he was able to fight the First Fallen and defeat him. As a result, Darth Hades started to conquest many planets and galaxies alone with his mighty power. At some point, Leohart fought Hades in a death battle but their fight resulted in at least 500 galaxies of their empires and so both decided to not fight again since their territories are important. Later, a powerful young Jedi who would become known as the Hero of Tython drew the Emperor's attention during the subsequent Multi-Universal War, on account of the visions that centered around the Jedi Knight, but the Emperor easily crushed the Jedi's will and turned the Knight to the dark side along with the rest of a strike team sent to capture the Sith ruler. The Knight broke free of the Emperor's control months later with the help of the immortal Lord Scourge, the Emperor's personal executioner or Wrath, but the Emperor had already set his plans in motion as the universe spiraled into renewed war. As the Hero raced to stop the Emperor's agents from starting the ritual, the Emperor dealt with the machinations of the traitorous Sith Darth Baras and returned to Dromund Kaas, to activate his Children across the Multi-Universe and prepare for a final confrontation with the Knight. While a Multi-Universal fleet invaded Dromund Kaas, the Emperor used the Dark Side to possess 40% of the population of the Multi-Univers 405 trillion years prior the beginning of the story and started a wave of chaos and destruction all over reality, with that he was knows as the most dangerous Sith alive and the 2nd most powerful being on existence. For 300 billion years, Darth Hades destroyed and enslaved at least 700 octillion planets and wiped out quintillion races without anyone able to stop him and Leohart the Prince of Hell. However, Hades met his end at the hands of Alliance of Freedom 700 trillion years later in the aftermath of the Sith Final battle in their universe. Hades' ultimate goal was to use the Artifacts of the Past to use its power to destroy all life on the Multi-Universe, resulting in the total death of all living beings on reality. Darth Hades was considered the 2nd most wanted person on existence and was the strongest Sith alive, so powerful that he was considered the God of Sith... Or for better words, the God of Evil as he was a human made of pure evil. His actions left a black mark in the history of the space and time and caused the death of more than 700 octillion people during his religious government where he ruled more than 3 Multi-Universes with iron fist and left many universes destroyed thanks to his actions. Darth Hades' soul was not sent to Hell because Leohart refused to accept such soul and decided to sent Hades to a universe of nothing (for pure pleasure of his part), a dimension of pure nothing where he will be kept flying in that infinite dimension of black for all eternity. Description Overview All Bodies Name Introduction Logo Data Personal Information Personality Almost from birth, the Emperor was unusual in that he seemed to lack emotion and empathy; something that would remain constant throughout his life, regardless of the host body he would use. The child felt no affection for his mother, stepfather, or birth father, as he killed each of them without mercy, and it was not long after his powers manifested that he discovered how to feed off the fear and suffering of those around him. As a child, he was a cruel ruler, massacring hundreds simply to sate his hunger for anguish. As a Sith Lord, Hades became known as more of a serial killer than a warrior as he enjoyed killing and torturing innocent civilians than fighting other combatent enemies. While other Sith became feared warriors and conquered new worlds for the glory of the Empire, Hades was content to remain on Nathema even when the rest of the Sith Lords went to war against the Jedi. However, his public persona of a ruler was merely a sham: by the time he entered the second century of his lifetime, he was calculating, manipulative, and patient enough to sit by while his plans took years to reach completion. From a long shot, Hades is considered more patient and calm than any Balam Alliance Emperor as he lived for more than 500 quintillion years and learn to wait to complete any plan. The ritual performed on Nathema affected the Emperor beyond just his strength in the Force; the price of immortality meant that he no longer experienced any of the senses that normal people possessed. Taste, touch, smell, color, and even emotion meant nothing to him, as he lacked the capacity to experience any of them. He did not care, however, as such mortal concerns were now beneath him. His servant Lord Scourge, whom he subjected to a scientific recreation of his immortality ritual, came to realize during his three centuries of service that the Sith ruler had transcended his humanity and mortality even within his own mind. The Emperor sacrificed the ability to feel anything, separating himself from the rest of the universe in the most fundamental ways and convincing himself that he was like a god. In his search for a way to completely escape death, the one thing he truly feared, the Emperor delved into many arcane and lost techniques of the dark side. Developing ways to link his consciousness with those of other beings, he soon gained a significant number of servants who were fanatically loyal to and intricately linked with their master. As the reach of his consciousness grew ever greater, he became capable of dividing his focus among multiple agents of his will across the universe while still maintaining complete possession of his current Voice. Because of that ability, those who received audiences with the Emperor often gained the correct impression that the Sith was listening to other conversations even while speaking. The Emperor was motivated by the only two emotions he could still feel: hunger for power and fear of losing it. Beer's subconscious manipulations of the Emperor while he was imprisoned further augmented the Sith's fear of death, pushing it to the point of irrationality and fueling his desire to become truly and utterly immortal. As his spirit had been rendered immortal by the ritual, his perception of time and his patience extended as well; something that allowed him to carefully work for billion years toward his goals. The hopes, desires, and concerns of living beings meant nothing to him, and to him all other beings were like ants; his will was utter and absolute. If the Emperor's ritual had been completed, the Sith would have spent eternity fulfilling any desire that he had. Over the course of his life, he came to desire peace for the Mulri-Universe, but peace in the form of utter and complete emptiness as he started to hate all types of life forms and wanted the total death of all living things, believing order and peace will be born from the death of all living beings. When Darth Hades touched Orochimaru with his mind, the mental contact drove the Sennin Ninja nearly insane despite only lasting less than a second. Orochimaru's perception of the Emperor's mind was one filled with indescribable horrors, with the emptiness of complete annihilation lurking beneath its surface. When the Katarina began to oppose him, the Emperor professed a lack of concern for the heroine's successes against his agents, but over the course of his service, his servats had come to recognize what little emotion remained in their master, and that the emotions that the Emperor was feeling were fear and hatred. Using the powers of the dark nature, the Emperor saw the possibility of his own death at the hands of Alliance of Freedom. That threat terrified the immortal ruler, and he became more and more anxious to complete the dark ritual again to ensure his survival. Darth Hades was a being who loved to inflict pain and cause war and destruction over all living things, even the Ancient Sith lords have attempted many assassinations in order to kill the inhuman Sith who destroyed all Sith codes and crossed the most deep pit of evil. Complete Monster Proposal Darth Hades, the Dark Emperor of the Sith Empire, is a pointlessly cruel man who sacrificed all life on his homeworld, Nathema, so he could become immortal. He mind raped Valk for 300 years just so he could get intelligence on the Jedi Multi-Universe Forces of Peace. Hades periodically takes young Sith apprentices and alters them to become his Children, instruments of his will. Many of the Children are sent to the Republic and Multi-Universe Force planets as sleeper agents and often have no clue of their true nature until they find themselves compelled by Hades' will to kill their own friends. To complete his ascension to godhood, Hades attempts to destroy several planets. He attempts to destroy a massive power core on Belsavis, which would destroy the universes and several surrounding universal systems. He attempts to release Sel-Makor on Voss. Finally, he attempts to eradicate all life on Corellia, one of the more inhabited planets in the galaxy and a member of the Empire at that time. If these attempts had succeeded, Hades would have proceeded to conduct a ritual that would have consumed all life in the Multi-Universe to grant him the ultimate power. During his reign that lasted for 500 billions of years, Hades killed, enslaved and destroyed countless of lives and universes; destroying entire planets and galaxies only to bring darkness upon the Multi-Universe for immortality. Hades, alone, destroyed countless of races and civiliations, killed octillion of lives, destroyed billions of universes and brought war and despair to the 1st and 5th Multi-Universes for billions years. Hades is so cruel that the spirits of the ancient Sith Lords have made multiple attempts to kill him as a matter of principle, not only the ancient Sith Lords tried to do that, but even some of his officers in his Sith Empire tried to kill him as well. Background Rise of the Blue Haired Heroine List of Victims Major Battles Affiliations Works Abilities Techniques * Bear Hug – A strong huge able to destroy all bones from his victims when hugged. *'Chaotic Tyrant' – A physical attack used by Hades on Katarina by smashing the ground around him with the force and creating a black hole in the area, destroying all types of life form. *'Dirty Criminal' – A counterattack used by Katarina to kill Darth Bane after Gohan kills Drre and Valkirias. First, Hades teleports behind the opponent, pushes him/her forward, and the he fires an energy sphere through them to use them as a decoy. He can eat their soul of his target to gain "one" more life. *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of Force. *'Dimensional Space' – Hades can open portals to all types of universes, multiverses and Multi-Universes. He is everywhere but nowhere at the same time. * Time-Skip - Hades' signature technique where he can manipulate time and stop it for a tenth of a second. In that time, Hades moves freely to block and counterattack, usually going for the vitals. During his battle with Leohart, Hades manages to power up his Time-Skip technique, first increasing it to one-fifth of a second, then to half a second, and finally to an even higher time amount (with this last increase most likely being one second). He then progresses to be able to freeze enemies who can move inside his Time-Skip. His Time-Skip can be used infinitely as long as Hades' power is not drained. *'Time-Skip/Jump Spike' - Hades charges towards the opponent and directly punches them. *'Time-Skip/Tremor Pulse' - Hades teleports behind the opponent and kicks them. *'Time-Skip/Flash Skewer' - Hades stands in place and punches the opponent directly in the face. *'Time-Skip/Back Breaker' - Hades turns around and counters his opponent's attack to land a heavy finish on them. *'Time-Skip/Molotov' - Hades' ultimate attack, he freezes the opponent using Time-Skip and then quickly assaults them with a full on barrage of punches. *'Time-Storage' - Hades possess a parallel world made up of the skipped time that he stores upon using Time-Skip over the entire course of his existence. However, someone with enough energy power can break the parallel world. *'Self-Transfer' - Hades is able to transfer his physical body to his parallel world in order to avoid opponents attacks, but he still appears in the ordinary world - however he is intangible as his actual body is in the parallel world. Although Hades cannot physically attack an opponent while his true body is in the parallel world he can still attack using his invisible energy blasts. * Full Power Energy Ball – A green energy sphere Hades used against Alliance of Freedom. The effects are so destructive that it destroyed an entire continent of Sith Empire's HQ. *'Galactic Buster' – An enormous, green energy wave that is able to destroy the core of a galaxy and destroy it in seconds. *'Galactic Blow' – An energy sphere used by Hades in his Full Power form. Hades flies toward the opponent as he charges a Grand Smasher, then he places the Grand Smasher over the opponent's chest and causes it to explode, blasting the opponent away. *'Galactic Tyrant' – A rush attack used on Gohan while he was held by the Sith Soldiers' Psycho Thread. *'Grand Smasher' – A big, green ball of ki shot from one hand, creating a devastating explosion in 60 kilometers. *'Force Blast' – The most basic form of energy wave, create an explosion of a grenade and destroy normal beings in pieces. *'Power Guard' – A defensive burst of Force used by Hades. *'Psycho Barrier' – Hades used this technique to protect himself from Komaru' barrage of energy blasts. The only thing able to destroy his barrier is God himself, it can also be called as "Absolute Defense" since anyone is able to break this shield. *'Full Power' – One of Hades' Blast 1 in his base form. It instantly propels him to MAX power mode, along with adding all stat bonuses, his physical and endurance goes to 100% and makes him almost immortal for 1 hour. *'Mind Break' – An Ability utilisable by any of the Kings of Destruction. The user fires a beam at their target that puts them under Hades' Mind Control. Power and Physical Prowess His overall abilities are transcendental super-god and immensely formidable, having superior battle experience to outmatch and dominate other cosmic races such as Nameccians, that naturally possess stronger battle potency than various species in the Multi-Universe. In specifically he was able to dominate beings that were exceptionally powerful and have superseded their race's standard; in terms of combat and power. Hades was able to easily defeat Goku in Super Saiyan 3 and Katarina in her ExKrieg Form 2 Full Power. He was so notoriously all-power enough that it took the combined might of deities, who're the cardinal rulers of the the four sides of the 67th universe to put an end to his original rampage in the four Multi-Universes, but their effort was useless since Hades killed them easily. Energy Usage Hades has shown the ability to release basic Force Manipulation Wave (which take on a green-black tint), as well as use the Air Dance Technique and sense energy of any kind, an ability Elliot implies he only recently obtained. Hades is still a novice at sensing energy, however, as he required deep focus to locate Alliance of Freedom base in an unknown universe, who was located in the building directly beneath him. After obtaining his Prime Form during his battle with Alliance of Freedom, Hades was able to generate an black-colored aura of Force-formed blade on his hand. This blade allowed him to defeat most of the mambers of Brotherhood of the Abyss, including deities like Unicron. Hades also has access to abilities commonly associated with the original owner of his bodies, such as firing an (albeit black) Gulick Weapon from his third body, which is an ability used by all people from the race of his third body. Power Levels From birth, Hades' power was monstrous, even by Sith standards. He was born with a power level of 12,000 — a feat which instilled great fear in many Siths and as a result many Sith officers from Ragnos' Elite tried to kill him. As he aged, his power only continued to increase. As a young boy, Hades was already capable of power triggers and the complete destruction of entire planets. By adulthood, Hades was also capable of concealing his power in order to deceive his enemies. Hades had several power level but there Top 10 Power Levels of his life that are more important. #700,000,000,000,000,000 - currently #650,000,000,000,000,000 - third body #633,000,000,000,000,000 - third body #500,000,000,000,000,000 - second body #456,000,000,000,000,000 - second body #302,000,000,000,000,000 - second body #100,000,000,000,000,000 - first body #456,000,000,000,000 - first body #130,000,000,000 - original body #150,000,000 - original body Standard Equipament Power Level Allies Goals In General Sith Saga Quotes *''"My life spans millennia. Legions have risen to test me. My ascendance is inevitable. A day, a year, a millennium—it matters not. I hold the patience of stone and the will of stars. Your striving is insignificant. Let your death be the same. Death is the key. Death is the only truth. "He" knows, thats why he set me free from myself. The Multi-Universe is MINE NOW! Here it comes, I can feel it. A mighty river, a river of death. *laughs* The dead, ha, shall dance... AND ALL OF HELL SHALL SING. I lived for quintillions of years but after many years in the darkness, I'll finally get my fun! Come! Let me show you the true meaning of death! Let me show you the truth of all life! The truth of this Multi-Universe! The truth I call DEATH!"'' *''"Equality is a lie...a myth to appease the masses. Simply look around and you will see the lie for what it is! There are those with power, those with the strength and will to lead. And there are those meant to follow - those incapable of anything but servitude and a meager, worthless existence."'' *''"The dark side will devour those who lack the power to control it. It’s a fierce storm of emotion that annihilates anything in its path. It lays waste to the weak and unworthy. But those who are strong can ride the storm winds to unfathomable heights. They can unlock their true potential; they can sever the chains that bind them; they can dominate the world around them. Only those with the power to control the dark side can ever truly be free."'' *''"Without strife, your victory has no meaning. Without strife, you do not advance. Without strife, there is only stagnation."'' *''"I have studied you, and found nothing but weakness."'' *''"Evil is a word used by the ignorant and the weak. The dark side is about survival. It's about unleashing your inner power. It glorifies the strength of the individual."'' *''“I can use my powers to conjure up your worst nightmares and bring them to life before your eyes. I can drive you mad with fear, shred your sanity, and leave you a raving lunatic for the rest of your life.”'' *''“This is the way of our Order. An individual may die, but the Sith are eternal.” '' *''“Everything of significance is the result of conquest.”'' *''“The power of the dark side is an illness no true Sith would wish to be cured of.”'' *''"Here in my meditation chamber I can see the Multi-Universe in my mind's eye; I can visualize vast armies, powerful fleets, invincible warriors -- and with Sith arts, my imagination can make them real!”'' *''“Wealth and material goods mean nothing to me. I crave only power and purpose. With power, anything you want or need can simply be taken. With purpose, your life has meaning.”'' *''“To we who dwell in the Force, normal life is little more than pretense. Our only actions of significance are those we undertake in service to the dark side.”'' *''“To be a Sith is to taste freedom and to know victory.”'' *''"Fear. Fear attracts the fearful. The strong. The weak. The innocent. The corrupt. Fear. Fear is my ally."'' *''"You are no more powerful than you make yourself. If you see yourself as having weakness, you are simply increasing the problem. It's a self-fulfilling prophecy."'' *''"Power is our Passion. War is our Way. Darkness is our Destiny. The Force Shall set us Free!"'' *''“The true test of our philosophy is war; the real measure of our Force mastery is power; the highest truth of Sithism is victory.”'' *''“To dare to dream of something that has never existed and to make it a reality; to conjure up your deepest fears and darkest hopes; to pursue a vision ruthlessly and without relent; to create the artifacts, ideology and organization of the empires of your mind: this is real black magic, the source of all true power.”'' *''“No amount of discipline will turn sheep into wolves.”'' *''“We claim all nations, all planets, all stars – they are ours.”'' *''"If two Sith enter a room, only one will leave as Master."'' *''"There is truth in a lie, and lies in truth!"'' *''"You'll know you're making real progress on the Sith path when you go from being suicidal to homicidal."'' *''“Only this have I learned so far, that man needs what is most evil in him for what is best in him – that whatever is most evil is his best power and the hardest stone for the highest creator; and that man must become better and more evil.”'' *''“What is good? All that heightens the feeling of power, the will to power, power itself in man. What is bad? All that proceeds from weakness. What is happiness? The feeling that power increases – that a resistance is overcome.”'' *''“I teach you the Superman. Man is something that should be overcome.”'' *''"All great things must first wear terrifying and monstrous masks, in order to inscribe themselves on the hearts of humanity."'' *''"Light will for a time have to be called darkness: this is the path you must tread."'' *''“The greatest happiness is to scatter your enemy, to drive him before you, to see his cities reduced to ashes, to see those who love him shrouded in tears, and to gather into your bosom his wives and daughters.”'' *''“The driving force behind black magic is hunger for power... Carried to its furthest extreme, the black magician’s ambition is to wield supreme power over the entire universe, to make himself a god. Black magic is rooted in the darkest levels of the mind, and this is a large part of its attraction, but it is much more than a product of the love of evil or a liking for mysterious mumbo-jumbo. It is a titanic attempt to exalt the stature of man, to put man in the place which religious thought reserves for God."'' *''“We must know that war is common to all and strife is justice, and that all things come into being through strife necessarily.”'' *''“There are no limits. There are plateaus, but you must not stay there, you must go beyond them. If it kills you, it kills you. A man must constantly exceed his level.”'' *''“The intangible represents the real power of the universe. It is the seed of the tangible.”'' *''"The question isn't who is going to let me; it's who is going to stop me. This power is amazing. This body is amazing. This is what I wished for. A young body with a powerful contract with the force. I can destroy galaxies, universes and even multiverses in 1 minute! The force is everything around us! If I remove the oxygen for 5 seconds, all life will end! I'VE BECOME THE GOD OF THE TIME, SPACE... EVERYTHING!!"'' *''"My way is to develop the hidden potentialities of man; a way that is against Nature and against God."'' *''“Man is asleep. Man does not have real consciousness or will at all. Man is not free. For man, everything just happens. However, man can become conscious and find man’s real place, as a human being, in creation but this requires a profound inner transformation.”'' *''"Without struggle, no progress and no result. Every breaking of habit produces a change in the machine."'' *''"If you want order and peace, you must use iron fist! Peace can't be used to fight violence, peace doesn't work against violence! You must show authority and fear! Fear is what keep people quiet! Can't you see it? There will be no peace until we show no mercy! Intelligent beings are smart enough to act by their own free will if their punishment means nothing."'' *''"I say today: the hell with Christianity, Rationalism, Buddhism, all the lumber of the centuries. I bring you a positive and primaeval fact, Magick by name; and with this I will build me a new Heaven and a new Earth. I want none of your faint approval or faint dispraise; I want blasphemy, murder, rape, revolution, anything, bad or good, but strong." '' *''"There is no altruism or love-thy-neighbor concept in the Satanic religion, except in the sense of helping other adherents of the Black Path to gain their desires by group energy. Satanism is a blatantly selfish, brutal religion. It is based on the belief that man is inherently a selfish, violent creature, that life is a Darwinian struggle for survival of the fittest, that the earth will be ruled by those who fight to win the ceaseless competition that exists in all jungles. But wrong! The Dark Side is everything! You don't need to show faith to their Gods when you simply can walk into the darkness and become one of us."'' *''“There is a beast in man that should be exercised, not exorcised.”'' *''“This is a war universe. War all the time. That is its nature.” '' Quotes about Hades Theme Songs Gallery Trivia Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Scary Characters Category:Complete Monsters Category:Tyrants Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Warmongers Category:Warlords Category:War Criminals Category:Child Murderer Category:Torturers Category:Umbrakinetic Characters Category:Speedsters Category:Archenemies Category:Cheaters Category:Tricksters Category:Fascists Category:Leaders and Boss Category:Cult Leaders Category:Anti-Christs Category:Nihilistic Characters Category:Sociopaths Category:Social Darwinist Category:Misanthropes Category:Planet Destroyers Category:Slavers Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Abusers Category:Big Bads Category:Control Freaks Category:Mind-Controller Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Mass Murderers Category:Master Orator Category:Mastermind Category:Chessmaster Villains Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Flyers Category:Immortals Category:Humans Category:Characters with Superhuman strength Category:Characters with Supernatural Powers Category:Possessors Category:One-Man Army Category:Selfish Characters Category:Provoker Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Ugly Characters Category:Father of Hero Category:Destroyers Category:Lawful Evil Category:Dictators Category:Dark Messiah Category:Elementals Category:Brainwashers Category:Red Eyed Characters Category:Trapster Category:Dark Lords Category:Winged-Humanoid Category:Gravity Defyers Category:Homicidal Maniac Category:Sadists Category:The Dreaded Category:Fearmongers Category:Swordsmen Category:God Wannabe Category:Hatemongers Category:Misogynists Category:Emperors Category:Omnicidal Maniacs Category:Religious Fanatics Category:Fanatics Category:Rich Villains Category:Extravagant Characters Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Balam Alliance Category:Force Users Category:Hooded characters Category:Sith Category:Traitors Category:Villains killed by Heroes Category:Mentors Category:Magic Users Category:Military Characters Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Main Villains Category:Monarchs Category:Narcissist Category:Caped Characters Category:Major Villains Category:Evil vs Evil Category:Strong and Skilled Warriors Category:OCs Category:Child Abusers Category:Sword of Kings characters Category:Public Enemies Category:Murderers Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Egomaniacs Category:Balam Alliance Emperors Category:Sith Empire Category:Main Villains in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:DestroyerSubjugator90 Category:CIS Productions Category:Card-Carrying Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Characters in LOTM: Sword of Kings Spin-Off - Rise of the Blue Haired Heroine Category:Characters in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow